Girl Meets World: A Depressing Episode
by PrincessDeluna
Summary: While walking home with her dad and her Best friend Maya, Riley goes in the middle of the road to pick up a penny then gets ran over and killed by a car, everyone's sad including Her uncle Josh, and Riley who's now an Angel visits them and tells them how to get her back by visiting a Magical Gypsy Witch named Pinkamena in the woods, what will happen next? watch to find out.


It was a Beautiful Day in New York, with the Matthews Morning being the same as always with Topanga making Breakfast, Cory, Auggie and Riley both getting ready for school and Maya coming over for breakfast and going to school with Riley, but, something bad is gonna happen to Riley, but let's begin!

Riley's POV

As always I get ready for school and come down for breakfast then I meet Maya at 7 and we both go to school with Dad, while at school we meet up with Lucas and Farkle, and go to history class.

"So, Riley, what plans do you have after school?" Lucas asked, "I'm not sure, just walking home with my dad and Maya" Riley replied.

"Who's talking?" Cory asked, "We are!" Riley yelled out while raising my hand, "What is Death? What is the meaning of death?" Cory asked, "Death is basically a natural cause that everybody pretty much go through at old age or you pretty much get into some kind of accident, that causes death" Farkle explains, "Correct!" Cory explains.

Then at some point, Maya starts going into labor "Aaaaah! Aaaaaaaahhh!" Maya Screamed in pain, "MAYA!" Riley screamed in worry, "Okay, Maya, I want you to breathe" Cory told Maya, "Okay" Maya starts breathing, "Riley go get the nurse!" Cory demanded Riley, "Okay dad" Riley accepts.

In The Nurse's Office.

"NURSE! NURSE!" Riley called out, "What's wrong Riley?" The Nurse replied, "Maya's having a baby!" Riley said worriedly, "Aw, God Dammit! Where she at?" Nurse replied worriedly, "Follow me" Riley said.

"Okay, Maya keep breathing" Cory told Maya, "I'm breathing!" Maya Yelled, "Okay, I got the nurse!" Riley announced, "Okay Maya, I want you to push! PUSH!" The Nurse yelled out, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Maya Screamed and Pushed.

Maya finally gave birth, but the Nurse's smile twisted into a frown "I'm So Sorry but, the baby is a still born" The Nurse said sadly, Maya then became all sad and gave Riley a hug "Shh it's okay Maya" said Riley as she comforts Maya.

Maya's POV

I have been pregnant for 9 months and as she finally went into labor, I was in great pain and felt no movement in my stomach but it was still painful for some reason and once I found out I had a still born, I was heartbroken but at least Riley was there to comfort me.

"Are you okay Maya?" Riley asked, "Yeah, besides I would like to thank you for being there for me when I found out I had a still born" Maya replies gratefully, "No problem Maya, your my best friend and that's what best friends do" Said Riley. The School bell for school dismissal rings, "Riley, Maya come on, we have to walk home" Cory demands, "Okay Dad" Riley Replies, "Okay Mr. Matthews" Maya also replies.

Then, Cory, Riley and Maya walk home, normally Cory and Riley would walk Maya home, and then Cory and Riley would just go home on their own.

"Ooh!" Riley says as she sees a penny in the middle of the street, then runs in the street to pick up the penny "It must be my lucky day, A PENNY!" Riley says as she stares at the penny, "RILEY!" Cory yells out as soon as he sees a car driving towards Riley. Then, the car hits Riley, leaving her bleeding on the ground, "NO! RILEY!" Cory yelled out as he runs over to Riley, then it fades out.

In the Hospital.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Matthews, but she's gone" The doctor sadly announces, "No…" Cory then starts crying with his wife Topanga by his side, "Not my best friend" Maya also starts crying at the loss of her best friend, Both Lucas and Farkle start sobbing.

3 days later, at the Funeral.

"Friends and Family, we are here because we have lost a very special girl who was loved to her parents, friends and family, before we bury her in the ground, does anyone wanna say a speech?" The priest asked, "I do!" Said Josh, "Okay Josh, what you have to say?" The priest asked, "Well, Riley was a very sweet and happy girl, and she was the best niece an Uncle could ever ask for, but, I wish I had more time to tell her before that car ran her over" Josh said sadly, "Aww, Anybody else?" the Priest asked, "I wanna say something" Cory said, "Okay, then go ahead" The priest replied.

"Well, unlike what Josh said, Riley was the best daughter a father could ever ask for, and I've always loved her, but I just don't get why what had to die so soon, she just wanted to pick up that penny and have a lucky day but it wasn't a lucky day and that car had to run over her and kill her, she never deserved this, she deserved something better, not just get murdered, I'm sorry Riley I didn't get to save you in time" Cory said as he cries, "Aww! Okay, one more person" The Priest said, "Well, Riley was a great best friend and It was also always my job of protecting her but I couldn't when she went in the middle of the road to pick up that penny and that car came out of nowhere and killed her, It's just I can't believe she's gone, she died to soon" Then Maya starts crying and Josh ran out and grabbed Maya, and pulled her back into the crowd.

"Well, that's the last speech for Riley Elizabeth Matthews, now it's time to lower the casket into the ground as we pray for Riley to go to heaven" Said The Priest as he lowers the casket into the ground.

3 days after the funeral, it's family game night.

"Okay, everyone, welcome to family game night, and Riley's not here because she's dead because somebody in a car! Ran her over" Topanga said, "Don't even bring it up, because I'm having trouble getting over her death" Said Maya, "I'm still thinking that I should have told her that she was the best niece before she died still" Josh said sadly as he blamed him.

Suddenly, a bright light came out of nowhere and an angel appeared, it's Riley! Everyone became all surprised seeing an angel that's Riley visiting them.

"Riley! You're back!" Josh said with a smile, "No! I'm not back because I'm visiting but not coming back" Riley replied, "Then, why are you here?" Maya asked, "I'm just visiting and I want you to forget about me, and move on, stop being heartbroken and focus on yourselves not me because I'm living happily" Riley said happily, "But Riley, we want you back, how can we get you back?" Cory asked.

"The only that will get me back if you meet a Magical, Gypsy Witch named Pinkamena in the forest, she's the one who knows how to resurrect someone you love so much, anyway, I have a song I wanna sing to you all" Riley replied

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"This!" Riley replied

Music starts playing.

"Merrily we fall  
Out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side

Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Carefully we're placed for our destiny  
You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all" Riley sang beautifully

Everybody starts clapping for Riley's beautiful singing "WOO!" Everybody said

"Thank you all! Anyway, I'm gonna go, see you soon!" Riley says as she disappears into the light

"BYE RILEY!" Everybody said

"Hey! Maybe we can all go to Pinkamena and see if she could resurrect Riley and we can get her back!" Cory said, "Yeah! And maybe I can finally tell Riley she's the best niece" Said Josh, "Yeah!" Everybody said, "but first let's go back to game night and go to bed, then we can go to Pinkamena" Topanga said, "Okay!" Cory replied.


End file.
